


Like Salt and Pepper

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a cop who lives with Will Graham.  He doesn't hunt anymore but something about Jack and Hannibal rubs him the wrong way.  Inspired by a kinkmeme request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Salt and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe where John Winchester died just before Sam left for college so after Sam left for college, Dean was alone to do what he wanted and nothing else happened to either him or Sam after that. So they never encountered demons or angels. I just like the idea of Dean actually having a life with someone who gets him. And I wanted a life partner for Will that is solidly and simply one hundred percent behind him. 
> 
> The setting is very much like the TV canon with a few tweaks here and there.

“Hey, wake up, sleepyhead,” said Dean to Will as Dean reached down and shook his shoulder. “Don’t you have a class to teach?”

Will woke up and sighed. “Yeah.” Will sat up with a groan, swinging his feet off the bed so they touched the ground.

“Tonight, we need to meet up with Beverly and the rest of the guys at that German restaurant Octoberfest,” said Dean as he put on his clothes. 

“I remember. I hope you don’t have another naked man streaking through the subway station,” Will said, referring to a recent incident where Dean had to arrest a naked man who was accosting the station agent and generally providing an unwanted free show.

Dean laughed. “Ha, I can do without that kind of excitement. The rule is that the ones you want to see streak don’t. The ones you don’t want to see streak do.”

Will laughed in return.

“I’ll make us some coffee," said Dean.

***

“Son of a bitch, it’s hard to find parking around here,” said Dean as they hiked to the restaurant from the paid parking lot that was ten blocks away. 

“There they are,” said Will, pointing to Beverly and her friends once they got there. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Looks like there’s someone new in the group.” Dean saw the dark-haired woman standing next to Beverly. 

“Hey, guys!” said Beverly. “This is Alana Bloom.”

“I’m Dean Winchester and this is my boyfriend Will Graham.” 

Alana said, “I’ve heard some pretty interesting stories about you two.”

“Do the stories involve nudity?’

Will coughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

“No,” said Alana. “I mean that the both of you have been responsible for taking down a serial killer each.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s sort of the family business.”

“Let’s get inside. Beer awaits us,” said Jimmy.

***

“So, how did you two meet?” Alana said, over a plate of veal schnitzel and spatzle. 

Dean said, “We were both cops in New Orleans. Will wanted to go into the FBI and I wanted to keep Will in my life. So when he came up here, I came with him. It‘s as simple as that.”

“That’s so romantic.”

Dean shrugged. “I used to move around a lot as a kid. I don’t put roots down in places. It’s people that I consider home.”

“He’s actually a Kansas boy,” said Will. 

“It must be the corn that makes him sweet,” said Beverly.

“Hey!” said Dean.

“It’s actually all the pie he eats,” said Will. 

“Pie is food of the gods,” said Dean. “I don’t see you turning down any of the ones I bake.”

“That reminds me,” said Beverly. “You still owe me a pie.”

“You wanted a cherry pie. I’m just waiting until the sour cherries are in season. You have to wait another month. I could just roll out a crust and dump in a can of filling.”

Beverly pouted. “No, I want a real pie not something I can make myself.”

“Then you just have to wait.”

***

On Sunday, they took the dogs to a park where they could take the leash off of them and they could romp around with other dogs. 

They sat on a bench together and watched the dogs run and sniff and wag their tails. “Jack’s still bothering you at work?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“You’ve done enough. Don’t let him guilt trip you into sacrificing pieces of yourself Trust me, I know what it's like. It’s not worth it.”

“You’re a cop . . . That means that you might die or get hurt in the line of duty.”

“Yeah but being a cop’s not the only thing that’s important to me. This, our life together, I‘d die to protect it. I ‘ve told you how my dad used to drag me and Sam around while he was going after what killed our mother. He didn’t just sacrifice his own life but he sacrificed our childhoods. In the end, he died before he ever nailed the bastard. With Sam going off to college and me being responsible only for myself, it was then I had to make a choice. I could either continue his quest or make a life for myself. Being here with you . . . I know I made the right choice.”

Will reached over and gave Dean’s hands a squeeze. 

They sat in companionable silence until the sun was near the horizon. 

“Let’s call in the puppies,” said Will. “Winston, Rex, Bruno!”

“Ozzie, Lars, Beast,” yelled Dean.

***

Dean was walking out of the police station in civilian clothes when he heard his name being called. “Dean Winchester?” 

“Who wants to know?” said Dean as he turned to face the two men waiting for him. It wasn’t likely that he’d be attacked at the police station but one could never be too careful. 

One of the men showed FBI identification. “My name is Jack Crawford and the man with me is Hannibal Lecter.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. He knew the Jack Crawford type, hell, he had been raised by one. They’d bleed you dry with their demands, accept it as their due and then ask for even more even if you were about to die. “What do you want?”

“I’ve been trying to get Will go back out into the field but he refuses. He says that he’s not interested in going out there because this is a decision that affects you as well.” 

“Damn right. You get the big promotion and the glory while he has to put himself together. I’m the one who helps him deal with the nightmares, not you. You solve your own damn crimes.” Dean then turned to the man accompanying Jack and felt an abrupt chill.

“I am a psychiatrist and it would be my job to keep him stable," said Hannibal.

“Can I see your FBI identification?” said Dean.

“He doesn’t have one,” said Jack. “But he is highly recommended.”

“Highly recommended to do whatever you want him to say or do, is that it? Whatever you‘re selling, I‘m not buying. We‘re done talking.”

***

“I don’t like him,” said Dean as he and Will had spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

“Like who?’

“Hannibal Lecter,” said Dean. “Jack actually had the balls to go down to my station and took along a psychiatrist named Hannibal Lecter as ‘proof‘ that he‘d take care of you.”

“He bothered you at the station? And he had a psychiatrist with him?”

“Yeah. He thinks I‘m what‘s keeping you from saying yes.”

Will groaned. “Damn.”

“What the hell is up with him?”

“He’s currently got a case that involves multiple female victims. I can’t get more specific than that.”

“I can see why that would upset him.” And I can see why that would upset you, Dean thought. “You have your empathy mojo. And I’ve got the feeling in my gut. And you know that my hunches are just as real as your ability to feel your way into someone else’s skull.”

Will nodded. Over the years they had been together, he had come to rely on Dean’s instincts and hunches. He was usually right. 

“Whatever you do, don’t work for Jack Crawford especially if Hannibal is the one he’s chosen to rubberstamp whatever keeps you on the job. I asked for Hannibal’s FBI ID and guess what, he doesn’t have one. It‘s got to be against regulations or something for him to hire someone outside the agency to be doing that..”

“It probably is.”

“I think there’s something pretty hinky about that. Do not let that guy anywhere near you. Make me the bad guy if that’s what it takes.”

“Dean.”

“I know people do what they want to do but listen to me on this.”

Will nodded. “I promise.”

"Good. Want to go fishing this Saturday?"

"Yeah."

The End


End file.
